Shark infested waters
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: Allen walker is a famous marine biologist who is in charge of helping an inexperienced Kanda yu to learn that sharks aren't as scary as everyone perceives. Will this adventure lead to confusing feelings and trouble? YULLEN, one sided poker pair, one sided laven!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's Kyla-chan here again! I thought this fanfic should honor our beloved shark week! Well any one who knows just what shark week is knows it's a an entire week of shark related documentaries on the discovery channel! Sorry I'm nerding...,lol enjoy! And thank you all my loyal followers your reviews help me to keep updating!**

* * *

I see a boy standing in the sea his dark blue swim trunks just barely visible, I am on his right but I could see a slight discoloration on his left arm. His dazzling Stark white hair and silver blue eyes seem to fit perfectly with the crashing waves of the ocean. As I move closer I notice a dark fun move in predator like patterns. I imeadiatly realize it's a shark. Fuck that kid is going to get seriously hurt! I pick up my pace, kicking up cold sand behind me. When I almost get to the boy the shark moves in getting ready to attack but the strange boy just stands there. He has scars all over his back and chest, his pale completion seemed as though he had never seen sunlight in his life. I snap out of my thoughts as I hear chaotic splashing. I finally get Agee feet from him when I see him holding a bucket of dead fish. What the-

"Did you know they only attack humans because we look like food. We don't actually taste good so they usually let go if they bite you. They are just curious creatures who unlike us who can define thing with smell and touch they use their teeth and tongue. Fascinating right?" The strange boys voice soothing and soft and slightly melodic asks me while watching the shark calmly.

"you could have gotten seriously hurt." I say sternly surprised of the obvious concern in my voice. Why would I care about him, I don't even know who he is.

"It's ok. I'm not afraid of them." He turns his face to me smiling a blinding smile. I almost had to cover my eyes at how bright it was. At closer inspection I see he has a strange scar run over his left eye. strange. But it didn't take away the beauty of the boy or well man for at closer inspection his baby fat is all gone and his jaw line was well defined, infact the scar brought out the mans exotic features.

"Not being afraid doesn't excuse playing with dangerous creatures." I say codly, he shrugs as he threw another fish in the air the shark jumping in the air gracefully and catching the fish in its jaws with ease. It was actually a majestic sight to see such a powerful being in action.

"Allen." The man all but whispers.

"what?" I ask raising an eyebrow at the sudden statement.

"My name is Allen walker, I'm a marine biologist." The man says non-chalantly.

"Yu kanda. I'm an Inexperienced marine fresh from college, and call me kanda." I tell Allen casually While shrugging my shoulders.

"A pleasure to meet you." Allen says with a small smile before turning around to bring his attention back to the baby great white shark. He moves closer into the water and is now waist deep in the ocean. He pulls out a camera and begins to take pictures of the sharks growth and movement.

I stared at the white haired man in wonder. When his silver eyes clashed into mine. I real side my mistake for having lingering eyes. Damn. I look away quickly and pretend to be looking at a nearby sand crab. I hear him stifle a small giggle. I look back at him, only to find him still looking at the ocean. What could be so funny?

"You know it's getting late and you should head back." Allen says off-ish-ly.

"actually I'm looking for someone up here." I exclaim proudly.

"Well, you must have taken a wrong turn because I'm the only resident at the side of the beach." Allen says almost sadly as he makes his way to the shore, sand sticking to the mans feet from the cool wet ocean water he just got out of.

" No my supervised said THE most amazing and famous marine biologist lives here and has dicoverd more about about sharks behaviors, and livelihood than any man in the top ten divisions of the black order marine institute." I state aggravated that he insinuated I took a wrong turn.

" Im going to kill Komui one day. And it will be bloody." Allen says darkly.

"Wait are you A.W? The top marine biologist in the country?!" I almost yelled he just nodded and began to head away from the ocean waters. I follow suit matching his pace. We walked in silence as we walked up a set of concrete stairs that led to a large wooden cabin that would make you feel warm and cozy just from look at it. A soft breeze blows past is as we reach the top step, the salty ocean air calms me.

Allen opened up what looked like newly polished mahogany door, to reveal a living room with a large fireplace and a leather couch sitting just close enough that you would stay comfortably warm. We both walked in the house I'm in too much of a daze of how extra agent his house is to hear his question.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask feeling guilty I wasn't listening.

"I asked if you would like some tea." Allen says again patiently and calmly.

"Umm. Sure, thanks." I was able to mutter at the breathtaking sight of the man before me. Allen walks away to make refreshments so I decide to take a look around. The first thing I noticed was a picture on the fireplace. I walk up to it and pick it up finding a brown haired boy with a huge smile and a man with dark brown hair and eyes both holding a fish. I smile at the picture and set it down looking at another photo frame beside it finding the same boy and man only the boy looks angry and is pulling at the mans cheeks while the man seems to be laughing.

The sound of a voice clearing brings my attention to the silver haired man I. The doorway holding two cups of tea. Allen walks over towards me with a sad smile,handing me the freshly brewed cup of tea. I set the picture down,and look at Allen.

"who's the boy and man in all of those pictures?" I ask cautiosly. Allen sadly smiles as if remembering a very sad memory.

"me and my father, well not my Real father but my foster father." Allen speaks bluntly.

I decide to be brave and ask another question. "Where is he?" Allen stiffens at the question before clutching his cup hard enough to make his knuckles puts on a fake smile before answering.

"A great white shark attacked him, while he was doing research the shark was calm and compliant but something made her frenzy and she attacked the closest thing to her. Mana, my foster father was torn to shreds, they tried to save him but he didn't make it through the night..." Allens voice got lower as silent tears fell from his face.

"I'm sorry I brought up a bad memory..." I apologize while averting my eyes.

"it's quite alright. I must go. your room is the third on the left upstairs. The bathroom is the door before your room and my room is across from yours, don't go into the room with the white door." Allen explains before disappearing upstairs to go to his room I presume. Damn. It's been a long day.

* * *

 **I will Dedicate this to shark week! Thank you for reading and please REVIWE! ~kyla-chan**

 **chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey heres chapter 2 :) tell me what you guys think! Xp**

* * *

 **previously:**

"I'm sorry I brought up a bad memory..." I apologize while averting my eyes.

"it's quite alright. I must go. your room is the third on the left upstairs. The bathroom is the door before your room and my room is across from yours, don't go into the room with the white door." Allen explains before disappearing upstairs to go to his room I presume. Damn. It's been a long day.

* * *

I wake up with sunlight burning my eyes, and the smell of eggs and bacon. I look around the well sized room to find a walk in closet on the right side of the bed, a dark blue carpet, and a small bookshelf filled with several documentaries on the diffrent species of sharks (of course all written by allen...) , On the left side is the damned window that blinded me this morning.

I get out of the bed and quickly get dressed. As I open the door I find allen on the other side hand in the air as if about to knock on the door I just opened. I blush when I realize what he is wearing. Only swim trunks well he is also wearing an apron. But, Seriously does this man have no modesty?! Then again this is his house. I look at his dazed and somewhat dazed expression.

" Here I made breakfast, meet me at the beach in 20 minutes." The white haired man hands me the tray of food before walking away.

I close the door and walk back to the bed and sit down. Within about 10 minutes I ate all of the food and I must say it did tasted good, and thats saying alot because I refuse to eat anything other than soba, because everything else tastes gross, but that was really good. After contemplating the food I got in my swim trunks and grabbed my note book.

I left the elegant beach house to find Allen nowhere in sight. I hurriedly ran down the beach to find him. God what if he is in trouble. I heard a loud splash and quickly turned my head to find allen fighting with a shark its teeth on his arm. Shit! I ran in the water towards him when allen kicked the sand shark into the water. He then set his silver blue eyes on me and waved happily. I stared dumbfounded.

"hello Mr. Kanda!" Allen says as he walks back up the beach to greet me. I notice he removes a silver mesh from the arm the shark had in his mouth. Ah it's chain mail thats on his arm.

"G'mornin." I say to him with a small wave. he looks me over before smiling.

"Today we will be doing tonic immobility, on the lemon sharks! So be ready! Oh yeah do you even know what that is?" Allen as genuinely curious. I mentally face palmed, before nodding a yes.

" It's a zombie like state that sharks go in when put upside down. It's a defense mechanism, but it leaves them highly vulnerable." I say bored. Allen smiles brightly before grabbing my hand.

"Perfect! That's less work for me! Tehehehe!" Allen laughs happily, I blush at how cute he is. Damn it.

" So what are we doing now?" I ask due to him dragging me across the beach. He just looks at me and winks.

" It's a se-cr-et~" God this man is going to kill me one day.

We ran down the hot sand of the beach until I saw a little wooden cabin (definitely nothing like Allens house) vines all over the sides of the little cabin and a broken window. Allen heasitated when he went up to knock on the door. I would to seeing how creepy this place is. Allen finally knocked and the door slowly creaked open the smell of seasalt and fish overpowered my senses.

"U..uncle?" Allen gulped. The next thing I know Allen is being glomped by a man with dark brown hair and a dark tan.

"Allen-chan!" The strange man yells while hugging Allen tighter, as I watch this my gut twist with obvious envy and jealousy,and a shit load of anger. I growled beneath my breath. I want to hug Allen this man has no right if I can't!

" Hey uncle nice to see you too, can you let go now I c...can't b...breath!" Allen begs while gasping for air. The man notices and imeadiatly lets go while repeating apologies to Allen.

" So ally-chan what brings you to my humble abode?" The man asks enthusiasticly.

"well you see I have been assigned with helping kanda here with getting some in the feild experience. And I thought you could help." Allen explains nervously. The mans shimmering gold eyes look over to where I am standing.

"Sure thing. Hello my name is Neah Campbell and I am Allens uncle, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Neah says while bowing politely. I nod in agreement. A silence envelopes the atmosphere.

"Well let's go on in I will make some tea." Allen says hurriedly, pulling me inside.

Once inside I am met with a similar version of Allens living room only smaller. I look around before sitting on the next to allen on the long couch. When i look at the beautiful man next to me i notice he is slightly tense. I wonder why.

" So ummmm uncle I was wondering if I could borrow your extra chain mail.. Hahaha." The beautiful man luaghs nervously. While scratching the back of his head.

" Anything for you dear nephe-... Wait a minute are you doing tonic immobility ?" Neahs voice turns from cheerful to dark and serious. I feel a shiver run up my spine.

" Kind of..." Allen says forcing an uneasy smile.

" But you know what happened last time. With man-" neah was cut off by allens booming voice.

"NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN! I...I know what happened but im ready." He started yelling but his voice slowly became to a whisper. I wonder what happened? It must be huge to make such a gentle and quiet man yell in rage.

" Sorry allen. I understand. I just worry about is all. Ill go retreive the chain mail." Neah says sympathetically. Meah leaves through the hallway to get the equiptment.

"sorry I... I didnt mean to make such a scene." Allen smile apologetically. For some reason ever since i first met him i feel he lacks the genuineness to his smiles.


End file.
